Diez razones para odiarte
by MorganaDraconifors
Summary: Serie de two-shots donde se exponen las razones por las que Draco y Hermione se odian respectivamente y ese sentimiento tornará en algo irresistible.
1. Chapter 1

Serie de Two-shots que narran las diez cosas que más odian Hermione y Draco del uno del otro.

¡Espero que os encante!

 **Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling.

 **Capítulo 1: Lo que odio de ti, bruja.**

Odiaba que apenas haya cambiado desde que dejamos Hogwarts, tan insufriblemente sabelotodo y perfecta. Apenas siento las últimas trazas de café bajando por su garganta y con los ojos aún cansados por el sueño y ella está ahí, inclinada sobre tu escritorio, con la pluma en la mano dispuesta a salvar el mundo.

Otra vez.

Consultó el reloj de bolsillo que llevo escondido en el bolsillo de mi traje negro y veo como marcan perfectamente las 08:00 de la mañana. El ruido de miles de personas hacen eco al caminar por los pasillos del Ministerio, dispuestos a cumplir sus obligaciones. Charlaban animadamente, algunos se dan los "buenos días", otros gruñen de mal humor al ser lunes y un pequeño grupo siguen en el mundo de Morfeo cuando ves a tu amigo Blaise apenas despegar las pestañas arrastrándose a su despacho sin ni siquiera reparar en él.

Entró en el despacho de la bruja sin llamar a la puerta y se acercó a su escritorio evitando las sillas que había delante, no era su intención sentarse y pasar más tiempo del debido.

\- Granger, vengo a recordarte- como si eso hiciera falta- que Kingsley nos espera después del almuerzo para entregarle los informes del último trimestre sobre nuestros Departamentos. Ya sabes que hubo un problema de papeleo con…

\- Buenos días a ti también, Malfoy- Le cortó sin mirarlo mientras escribía atropelladamente sobre su pergamino- Lo tengo preparado desde la semana pasada, no te preocupes.

\- Por supuesto- Respondió con un tono que incitaba burla. Sin embargo reparó en que sus ojos parecían tristes y apagados, aún sin mirarlo lucía cansada y aunque esa maraña de rizos ocultaba parte de su rostro podía apreciar su abatimiento- ¿Has pasado mal fin de semana?

No era extraño que le preguntara eso, en el último año trabajando juntos habían conseguido crear verdaderas conversaciones civilizadas que rozaban lo cordial en algunos momentos. El slytherin dio un paso hacia ella y apoyó sus manos en el escritorio inclinándose un poco para apreciar su castaña coronilla. Hermione elevó su mirada chocando con esos ojos gris oscuro tan peligrosos e inquietantes. No era costumbre que la chica gryffindor apartara la mirada de él, pero debía reconocer que esos ojos penetraban el alma y hurgaban en ella hasta conseguir lo que querían.

\- Todo bien, sólo agobiada por los informes de esta última semana que como sabes ha sido una locura- Respondió levantándose de su silla y sin apartar su mirada chocolateada del rubio.

Draco asintió. Odiaba cuando Hermione le mentía descaradamente a la cara. Alzó una ceja cuando ella le dio la espalada para buscar algo en la estantería que estaba tras ellos.

\- Debo suponer entonces, que hay problemas en el maravilloso mundo de amor con la parejita más heroica de la Guerra- Dijo sonriendo al ver como ella tensaba la espalda- Porque conozco técnicas de relajación para liberar tensiones que harían, para empezar, que siempre llegaras tarde al trabajo.

\- ¡Cállate, Malfoy!- Dijo la castaña encarándolo- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablar de mi relación con Ron?

\- Pues quizás alguien que sabe más de tu relación que el propio Weasley- Contestó cruzándose de brazos altivo- ¿O me dirás que esas ojeras son fruto de felicidad y de noches de insomnio por tenerte amarrada a la cama?

Hermione le lanzó uno de sus pesados volúmenes a la cabeza con un grito de furia. La serpiente lo esquivó con facilidad sonriendo aún más perversamente al haber dado en el clavo con ella. Ella apretó los dientes y sintió como las lágrimas quemaban en sus ojos y un nudo muy apretado le oprimía su garganta. En esos mismo instantes Ronald debía estar haciendo las maletas para volver a la Madriguera y dejar el apartamento en el que habían vivido los últimos dos años. Dos años de fatídicas discusiones, una montaña rusa emocional donde la adrenalina del principio había dejado cenizas amargas en su boca.

\- Sal de mi despacho, serpiente, ya has hablado demasiado con esa lengua viperina tuya. - Volvió a darle la espalda buscando un libro de Leyes Mágicas que necesitaba,

Contó diez segundos en su cabeza tratando de tragar en lo nudo de su garganta y controlando la respiración para no echarse a llorar en ese instante. Hasta que notó como alguien se situaba detrás de ella y miró por encima como un brazo colocaba en uno de los estantes el libro tan pesado que antes le había lanzado. No se atrevió a darse la vuelta, estaba expectante por lo que se propusiera el rubio tras ella hasta que sintió como su barbilla se apoyaba en su coronilla y dos fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura mientras la capa oscura de él la ocultaba casi por completo.

Se le cortó la respiración y miró para abajo al ver como esas manos, grandes, blanquecinas y fuertes se entrelazaban entre ellas formando un agarre del que no tenía escapatoria. A su espalda notaba el pecho de Malfoy con su camisa blanca de seda fina y su característico aroma a menta y espuma de afeitar de su cuello. Se sintió aturdida y mareada y por primera vez en mucho tiempo… cálida.

Esa sensación hizo que se llevara las manos a los ojos y comenzara a llorar silenciosamente. Malfoy siguió apresándola desde su espalda y sus ojos brillaron con furia. Odiaba que esa vergüenza de mago pelirrojo la hiciera llorar.

\- Sabía yo que Weasley era muy malo en la cama.

Hermione rió un poco entre dientes y le dio un golpe en el brazo pero no se movió de su agarre.

Se maldecía por tener que cruzar el mundo muggle bajo el resguardo de un paraguas ya que no podía utilizar la magia para no mojarse ante la mirada de la estúpida gente no mágica. Estaba furioso por mojarse sus zapatos de Armani ya que el camino que llevaba a casa de Hermione estaba atravesado por un parque, enorme y verde, lejos del centro de Londres y aún más lejos del Callejón Diagon que es dónde tenían que haberse reunido.

Odiaba tener que hacerle favores a esa pequeña y moqueante bruja cuya última semana no había asistido a trabajar por haber caído enferma. La muy cabezona había abandonado su salud sustituyéndola por pilas y pilas de enorme trabajo, descuidando su alimentación y sueño.

Todo el mundo conocía en el Ministerio la ruptura entre Weasley y ella y el Profeta los había convertido en portada consiguiendo ser la revista de ventas número uno del país.

Suspiró al llegar al porche color blanco con enredaderas a ambos lados de la puerta. Ciertamente parecía la casa de una bruja de cuento sino fuera porque todo estaba tremendamente limpio y cuidado.

Habría preferido utilizar la Red Flu y aparecerse en su salón, pero Hermione había bloqueado la chimenea para evitar visitas indeseadas. Todo aquel que cruzara el umbral de su casa debía ser bajo el consentimiento de la leona.

Tocó al timbre dos veces y esperó. Escuchó como unos pasos rápidos bajaban lo que debían ser unas escaleras y la puerta se abrió.

Draco nunca había odiado tanto a Hermione como en ese momento. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos un poco más de lo normal y le recorrió con la mirada lentamente.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño mal hecho pero que a la vez le daba un aspecto desenfadado y juvenil. Un jersey blanco extra grande, tan grande que colgaba por uno de sus hombros dejando ese pedazo de piel rosado expuesto. Los pantalones a cuadros azules y grises eran claramente la antítesis del erotismo pero de alguna manera se ajustaban a sus caderas y su trasero. Por último llevaba unos calcetines cada uno de un color, verde y amarillo. No podía estar más ridícula.

Por eso la odio con todo su corazón de serpiente cuando la encontró francamente irresistible.

Tenía la nariz ligeramente enrojecida pero las ojeras ya no marcaban sus ojos. De hecho, sus ojos parecían contentos de verle.

\- Gracias por venir, Malfoy- Dijo dejándole pasar- ¿Quieres un café, té?

\- Un café sólo estaría bien, gracias- Dijo rozando su imponente y oscura figura al pasar a su pequeña sala de estar- Veo que te encuentras mejor.

\- Estoy mejor, el lunes me volveré a incorporar ya estoy cansada de estar tirada en la cama sin nada que hacer. He oído que Kingsley ha puesto en marcha el programa que comentamos en la reunión el semestre pasado y…

Draco dejó de prestarle atención poniendo los ojos en blanco por su charla. Paseó por aquella salita, modesta pero cálida y bonita. Femenina sobre todo.

Un gran ventanal ocupaba la pared central dejando ver el jardín trasero y llenando de luz el hogar. Las cortinas de color crema con flores doradas de forma muy sutil estampadas en ellas. Un sofá blanco con cojines rojos y dorados (como no) lo adornaban y dos sillones del mismo tono se encontraban a ambos lados de este. Una pequeña mesita de cristal ocupaba el centro de la habitación y había varios libros en ella. La chimenea, a uno de los lados crepitaba con el fuego dándole calidez y juraría que Hermione se pasaba las horas ahí sentada frente al calor de las llamas con alguna nueva novela que devorar. La otra pared era ocupada por una enorme estantería de manera repleta de libros y fotografías.

Draco se acercó a ellas y para su regocijo no había rastro de la comadreja en ninguna de ellas.

Dejó su capa sobre uno de los sillones y se sentó en el amplio sofá que encontró agradablemente cómodo.

Hermione volvió de la cocina con su monólogo sobre el Ministerio portando una bandeja con dos humeantes tazas y un plato de pastas. La posó sobre la mesita y se sentó a su lado. Draco se tensó pues un olor muy dulce emanaba de ella perturbándole los sentidos.

 _Mierda. Odiaba su maldito aroma._

\- … Así que si te parece bien el lunes podemos darle nuestro visto bueno y empezar en seguida con la investigación- Dijo Hermione ofreciéndole su café y cogiendo su taza de chocolate con una nube blanca flotando encima.

\- ¿Es que no puedes dejar de pensar en el trabajo ni una sola vez, Granger? - Suspiró Draco con pesadez- Por poco te tengo que cargar en brazos cuando casi te encuentro desmayada en tu despacho. Más vale que hayas aprovechado la semana para no hacer absolutamente nada.

\- Ya te digo que estoy mucho mejor- Respondió un tanto ruborizada ante la penetrante mirada del rubio- Y si, he descansado. Borrón y cuenta nueva.

\- Bien, he traído tus informes tal y como me habías pedido. Pero no estoy aquí por trabajo, esa parte ya la he cumplido- Dio un largo sorbo al café sin apartar la mirada de la castaña- ¿Cómo llevas tu luto sentimental?

Hermione profirió una mueca y le apartó la mirada molesta.

\- Dímelo tú, mi vida sentimental está en portada desde hace semanas.

\- Prefiero que me cuentes cómo estás tú en primera persona- Murmuró el mago acomodándose entre los cojines- ¿Habéis vuelto a hablar?

\- No.

\- ¿Y Potter?

\- Harry sabe hace mucho tiempo que las cosas no iban bien. Ginny también me apoya. - Contestó Hermione dando vueltas con la cuchara a su chocolate- Ron es…

\- ¿Simple, idiota, tiene el encefalograma plano?- Preguntó Draco con voz cansina.

\- Somos muy diferentes, Malfoy, no hace falta que lo insultes. Aún guardo la esperanza de que podamos conservar la amistad en un tiempo.

\- Enternecedor- Dijo Malfoy de mala gana dejando el café sobre la mesita con poca delicadeza. Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Cual es tu problema? Si tú y yo que siempre nos hemos odiado hemos conseguido dejar atrás todo eso… ¿qué problema hay en que no quiera perder a uno de mis mejores amigos?

Draco se giró en el sofá apoyando un brazo en el respaldo de este y la miró con una expresión fría. Dejó su taza de café sobre la mesita y sin pedirle permiso hizo lo mismo con la taza de chocolate de ella. Volvió a incorporarse y lentamente una sonrisa que no auguraba nada nuevo apareció en su rostro.

\- Granger, no te equivoques. Sigo odiándote con toda mi alma- Dijo lentamente analizando el rostro de la bruja que cambió a una mirada de dolor- Odio que la supuesta bruja más brillante de nuestra generación se haya conformado con ese intento troglodita de ser humano- Alzó la mano cuando iba a cortarle al ver fruncir su ceño- Odio que sepas que confías en mi y te dejes rodear por mis brazos pero aún no te hayas atrevido a ser valiente, con todo tu orgullo Gryffindor, para atreverte a pensar si puede pasar algo entre nosotros.

\- Draco… - Murmuró aturullada echándose hacia atrás ante la lenta y poco sutil cercanía del rubio.

\- Odio tu maldita ingenuidad al no darte cuenta de lo que tenías delante y has preferido pasarlo por alto durante tanto tiempo- Cortó toda distancia con ella y pasó una mano por su pelo soltando su pasado haciendo que sus rizos cayeran por sus hombros con infinita gracia femenina- Pero lo que más odio de ti es no haberte besado como deseo hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Draco, estoy enferma… - Dijo con un hilillo de voz cuando el mago rozaba sus labios contra los de ella.

\- ¡Al diablo con eso!

Apresó sus labios con desesperación encontrándolos muy cálidos y húmedos en su encuentro. Deslizó sus manos por su espalda y cintura para pegarse a ella. ¡Por Merlín que necesitaba sentirla! Sintió su sorpresa y un repentino temblor de sus manos cuando estas lo agarraron por el cuello de la camisa apremiando su cercanía.

\- Abre la boca, Hermione. - Siseó entre sus dientes- Quiero probarte.

Ella, obediente, entreabrió sus labios para él y sintió como su lengua la invadió por completo. Gimió de placer cuando sus manos acariciaron la base de su espalda y Draco pensó que era como rozar el terciopelo. Comenzó a recostarla sobre el sofá y el se tumbó sobre ella con cuidado de no aplastarla. Sintió su apremio cuando sus pequeñas manos buscaron sacarle el bajo de la camisa por su espalda pero el slytherin fue más rápido y le sujetó las manos pasándoselas por encima de su cabeza. Ella lo miró desconcertada al notar como una ráfaga de viento corría entre sus bocas cuando Malfoy la abandonó hasta volver a incorporarse.

-No pienso convertirme en tu premio de consolación, Hermione- Se ajustó la camisa y se pasó la mano por el pelo para peinarse otra vez- Te pediré una cita mañana por la noche y haremos las cosas a mi manera.

Sin más preámbulos recogió su túnica y sacó de ella un archivo de documentos cerrados con un sello de cera roja que depositó sobre la mesita. Sonrió pérfidamente a la muchacha que yacía en el sofá, despeinada y con los labios aún rosados por su encuentro.

\- Buenas tardes, Granger. Mañana te recogeré a las ocho en punto de la tarde- Giró para salir del salón y se detuvo un segundo mirándola por encima del hombro- No me guardes rencor, sabes que cuanto te haga el amor olvidarás todo el odio que sientes sobre mí en estos instantes.

Sin más, desapareció con el sonido de la puerta.

 **Continuará…**

¿Reviews? Soy todo ojos y todo oído para sugerencias. ¡Mil gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Lo que odio de ti, príncipe**

Era la cuarta vez que se tomaba la temperatura desde que Malfoy la dejó boqueando como un pececillo fuera del agua en su sofá. En su salón. En la seguridad y tranquilidad de SU CASA.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a tanto? O mejor, ¿por qué le había dejado atreverse a tanto?

 _Maldita serpiente arrogante y presuntuosa. Odio tus aires de grandeza y esas ganas de salirte siempre con la tuya._

Se sentía febril, seguro que volvía a tener fiebre por culpa del rubio ese que la había alterado en el apogeo de su delicada salud. Se sentía tan cansada, las rodillas apenas la sostenían, el corazón golpeaba bajo su pecho hasta el punto de tener que posar una mano sobre este para "tranquilizarlo". Miró su reflejo en el espejo del cuarto de baño y una Hermione sonrojada le devolvió la mueca de disgusto.

 _"No me guardes rencor, sabes que cuanto te haga el amor olvidarás todo el odio que sientes sobre mí en estos instantes"_

Esa frase resonó en sus oídos hasta el punto de creer que podría estallar en llamas cual ave fénix. Abrió el grifo furiosa consigo misma y se mojó la cara, el cuello, la nuca… Al final pensó que una ducha más tibia la ayudaría en su proceso de relajación-post-beso-con-lengua-de-Malfoy.

Llenó la bañera hasta arriba y añadió sales con olor a frambuesa. El agua se volvió rosa y se habría deleitado por el aroma que provenía de ella si no tuviera la nariz tan taponada. Soltó su maltrecho moño y tras desnudarse se sumergió en el agua con un pequeño suspiro de placer.

Crookshanks se puso a dos patas y asomó los bigotes por el borde de la blanca bañera viendo como su ama movía el agua con sus manos jugando con la espuma y frotándose los brazos con ella. Se ganó una cariñosa caricia en la cabeza cuando reparó en él. Maullando de felicidad se tumbó encima de su jersey blanco que yacía en el suelo de mármol azul.

\- Definitivamente esto no puede estar pasándome a mi- Murmuró Hermione entre la bruma blanca- Ya ha suficiente terminar tan mal con Ronald para dejarme engañar por Malfoy. Odio que por tu culpa nuestra relación se haya acabado- Se sumergió entera y como si hubiera caído en un pensadero se dejó llevar por los recuerdos.

Lo que había sido una relación púramente formal de compañeros de trabajo compartiendo el mismo pasillo donde sus despachos estaban el uno frente al otro y alternando "buenos días", "buenas tardes" y "buenas noches" si habían tenido reunión con el resto de departamentos y el tiempo se les había echado encima, habían dado pequeños pasos de gigante al pasar más tiempo del debido en el despacho del uno o del otro para consultar dudas. Dudas que se resolvían con un café de máquina, al final del pasillo. Cafés que dieron paso a almuerzos fortuitos por no poder comer en sus respectivas casas por falta de tiempo. Tiempo, que parecían disfrutar más y más en mutua compañía.

Hermione fue consciente de la cercanía del slytherin y no era ingenua al hacerle pensar que no se percataba de su abrasadora mirada plateada cuando ella creía que no lo miraba. Odiaba cuando la miraba de esa forma. Como si analizara cada uno de sus gestos, como si le llevara la cuentas de cuantas veces parpadeaba por minuto. Alguna vez le había sostenido esa mirada y él, lejos de apartarla, le había fruncido el ceño disgustado, enfadado repentinamente. La bruja prefería ignorar esos detalles, prefería suponer que Malfoy tenía una verdadera crisis existencial al ver como su aférrima enemiga ahora era su colega de trabajo. O bueno… ¿amiga?

No era la primera vez que la veía llorar por una pelea con Ron. A veces eran tan incompatibles en su forma de pensar. Se encontraban en puntos de su vida completamente diferentes, él quería formar una familia y Hermione se veía incapaz de sobrellevar una carga tan grande cuando recién estrenaba despacho gracias a un ascenso que le había costado desde que trabajaba para el Ministerio en Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. ¡Por Morgana, sólo tenía 25 años! Se sentía demasiado joven.

Para colmo de males, Ron, en sus irrefrenables ataques de celos comenzó a sospechar de Malfoy y a mencionarlo con desdén cada vez que volvía tarde de trabajar. Él no podía entender que si pasaba tanto tiempo con Draco era explícitamente profesional.

¿Verdad que si?

Verdad a medias… Malfoy sabía usar muy bien su lengua para atormentarla y sacarla de sus casillas prácticamente cada día. Discusiones que casi podría afirmar que disfrutaba por su ingenio y retorcimiento. Casi.

Pero odiaba cuando tras esas discusiones con Ron de la noche anterior él aparecía en su despacho, siempre sin llamar, y se limitaba a observarla con el rostro impasible.

 _\- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con tu juego masoquista, Granger?_

 _\- No es asunto tuyo, Malfoy- se pasó las manos por sus mojadas mejillas- Enserio vete, no me gusta que vengas a regodearte de mi relación._

 _\- No me regodeo, observo, evalúo y pienso que eres masoquista- Contestó fríamente- Y si me apuras un poco cobarde._

 _Hermione entrecerró los ojos y apretó su mandíbula pensando seriamente en lanzarle una maldición. Draco se cruzó de brazos y ante su perplejidad sonrió de medio lado perversamente._

 _\- Muy cobarde, la leona gryffindor._

 _\- Entiendo que tengas la empatía emocional de una cucharita de té y la amabilidad de una acromántula. ¿Sería mucho pedir que te largaras antes de que saque a patadas de mi despacho?- Amenazó Hermione apuntándolo con la varita al ver que este no se inmutaba- ¡Malfoy fuera de aquí!_

 _\- ¿Desde cuando eres conformista?, tú, la supuesta bruja más brillante de nuestra generación carece de amor propio en una relación tan vacía y plana que te ahoga cada día, Granger. Eres muy cobarde permitiendo esto._

 _El sonido de una bofetada resonó en el lugar. Draco apenas giró el rostro y suspiró lentamente cerrando los ojos como tratando de mantener autocontrol_

 _\- ¡Hasta aquí has hablado por hoy, idiota!- Gritó furiosa Hermione frente a él y empujándolo con con ambas manos hacia la puerta- No acepto consejos de alguien que no tiene puñetera idea de lo que es luchar por alguien a quien quiere._

 _\- Tú no quieres a Weasley, Hermione._

 _Detuvo su empuje contra el mago que apenas había retrocedido aún su empeño de echarlo y le miró roja de rabia. Se había olvidado de respirar y un ligero zumbido pitaba en sus oídos. De repente se sintió pequeña ante la mirada penetrante de esa serpiente, tan cerca que podía contar como tenía pequeñas motas negras alrededor de su iris plateado. Odiaba esos malditos ojos._

 _Sin mediar palabra alguna, Draco le colocó uno de sus rizos tras su oreja izquierda y giró con elegancia para salir por la puerta cerrando suavemente sin volver a mirarla._

* * *

Hermione emergió de la bañera cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. El agua se estaba enfriando y no le convenía en absoluto a su resfriado pasar más frío.

Tras secarse y volver a ponerse su pijama. Se dirigió a la cama tiritando y con los labios helados. Miró su reloj que marcaban las 00:18… ya era un nuevo día. Antes de caer dormida un último pensamiento le vino a la cabeza. Quizás no fuera culpa de Draco que su corazón ya no perteneciera a Ron.

* * *

Tal y como había anunciado, Draco se presentó en la puerta de la casa de Hermione. Esta vez pudo telentransportarse ya que había memorizado su dirección. Iba inmaculadamente vestido con un traje negro y una camisa del mismo color. Su capa aterciopelada era verde, tan oscura que también parecía negra, pero ciertamente no lo era. Un slytherin reconoce la diferencia.

Tocó el timbre dos veces y esperó.

Esperó más del tiempo que consideraba educado y frunciendo el ceño volvió a llamar esta vez con los nudillos. Una alarma asaltó en su interior. Granger no estaba tan enferma ayer para haber colapsado ¿verdad? ¿ o es que acaso se negaba a recibirle?

El sonido de la cerradura le hizo olvidar esas conjeturas y la puerta se abrió con una horrible bruja bajo su umbral.

\- ¡Por Salazar, Granger!, ¿un dementor te ha absorvido el alma?- Preguntó sorprendido y casi preocupado.

\- Te dije que estaba resfriada…

Draco bufó parpadeando varias veces. Hermione lucía terrible. Llevaba otros pantalones de pijama un poco más anchos que los del día anterior, grises y un jersey azul claro extra grande de punto gordo con una "H" grabada en su centro (cortesía de Molly Weasley, seguro) encima una bata de franela a rayas de colores. Su pelo no estaba del todo mal, algo despeinada pero los rizos estaban decentemente esparcidos más abajo de sus hombros. Pero su rostro estaba pálido y ojeroso con los labios morados y temblorosos.

\- Vuelve a dentro Granger, eres una epidemia andante. No puedes salir así y contaminar a todo el Callejón Diagon.- Draco la tomó de los hombros y la empujó de nuevo hacia su salón cerrando la puerta a cal y canto con un movimiento de su varita.

\- Malfoy, si no te contagié ayer hoy si que podría matarte… En serio déjame sola, es únicamente una recaída.

\- Cierra la boca ya- Sin más miramientos la empujó suavemente contra el sofá y la cubrió con la manta de cuadros escoceses que seguro que estaba usando porque aún permanecía caliente.

Hermione observó atontada como el mago se deshacía de su flamante capa depositándola sobre uno de los sillones. Se agachó para recoger uno de los cojines y tuvo buena vista de lo bien que le quedaban esos pantalones. Odiaba su maldito trasero y su cuerpo en general.

\- ¿Qué necesitas, Granger? - Preguntó desabrochando dos de sus botones de su camisa para estar más cómodo.

\- No es necesario que hagas esto Malfoy… - Su fría mirada no la dejó continuar al saber que no conseguiría sacarlo de ahí- Me he tomado una poción hace menos de una hora, ya debería hacer efecto. Necesito descansar nada más.

\- ¿ Has comido algo?

\- ¿Me vas a cocinar?- Preguntó incrédula.

\- No sé cocinar, nunca he tenido que hacerlo- Se encogió de hombros- Pero puedo preparar té.

\- Puedo hacerlo yo- Apartó la manta de un tirón pero antes de poner un pie fuera del sofá Draco la agarró de los hombros y volvió a depositarla sobre los cojines. Acercó su inmaculado rostro al de ella y Hermione entre abrió los labios para aspirar su esencia masculina. Pura y tortuosa testosterona masculina- Malfoy… ¿qué…?

Quizás fuera la fiebre, quizás la adrenalina que fluía bajo su epidermis. Pero cuando Draco posó sus labios sobre su frente en un casto beso y casi creyó arder.

\- Granger, estás demasiado caliente para hacer nada. Se una buena bruja y déjame a mi. Esta es "mi cita"- Susurró Malfoy- Veremos si es fiebre o es que mi presencia te altera las hormonas.

Draco salió del salón con sus andares majestuosos, de príncipe engreído y entró en la cocina.

\- ¡Es fiebre idiota!- Gritó Hermione cubriéndose hasta la nariz sonrojada.

El tintineo de cucharas y el golpeteo de vasos apoyados en la encimera de la cocina le hizo entender que esa serpiente husmeaba todos los recovecos de su despensa. ¡Por Merlín que absurdo era todo esto!. Volvió a tomarse la temperatura poniéndose el termómetro en la boca. Cuando escucho un pitido se lo sacó y vio como marcaba 36.4 grados. ¡Eso no era fiebre!, ¡ojalá lo fuera para cerrarle la boca al invasor de su casa!

\- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó Draco entrando en el salón con la misma bandejita de cristal que utilizó ayer ella y con dos tazas de té. Había tenido la osadía de abrir una de sus cajas de galletas de chocolate que reservaba para ocasiones especiales y ahora estaban esparcidas en una espiral perfecta sobre su plato.

\- Si, tengo fiebre- Mintió conscientemente.

Draco depositó la bandejita sobre la mesita frente al sofá y sin ninguna consideración se sentó tras ella haciendo que se incorporara un instante para luego volverla a dejarla sobre él. De esa manera Malfoy se había convertido en su cojín ya que sus castaños rizos descansaban sobre uno de sus hombros masculinos. Él los cubrió con la misma manta y le acercó su taza de té a la bruja.

\- Bebe, le he lanzado un hechizo herbovitalizante. Deberías mejorar en unas horas.

\- Gracias… - Murmuró dando un sorbo, sabía muy dulce.

\- En fin, tenía una velada magistral preparada para nosotros. Cena en "The Golden Pumpkin", seguido de una copa en "Black rose" donde hacen maravillas con cócteles afrodisíacos perfectos para la ocasión- Sintió como Hermione se tensaba sobre él- Paseo por río por el Támesis- Hermione le miró por encima del hombro sorprendida.

\- ¿Mundo muggle?

\- Si, he de reconocer que esa zona de Londres me gusta. Incluso te habría invitado a subir al "London Eye"

\- Ya estaría cerrado, Malfoy.

\- No para magos, Granger- Prosiguió- Allí te habría besado con toda la ciudad a nuestros pies. Eres una romántica incurable, sabía que no te resistirías.

Hermione no pudo menos que reír, bien por los nervios, bien porque la conocía muy bien.

Odiaba que supiera como sorprenderla.

\- Pero aquí estamos, yo impecable, tu desastrosa…. Aunque, he de reconocer, que hueles de maravilla- Acarició sus rizos y la bruja sintió como olía su cuero cabelludo tras su oreja- tumbados en tu sofá bebiendo té.

Hermione se giró hacia él y sonrió traviesamente. La narración de Malfoy de cómo habría sido su cita esa noche (la mejor de su vida seguramente) y lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer por ella a pesar de estar enferma hizo asomar a la leona que llevaba dentro que comenzó a ronronear.

\- Ya que he truncado tus planes, príncipe, lo haremos a mi manera- Cogió el mando del televisor y le dio a _play_ donde enseguida comenzó a sonar su banda sonora favorita- Vamos a ver mi película favorita "Love actually"

\- Si no hay más remedio...- Suspiró Draco cogiendo una galleta de chocolate y depositando otra en la boca de la bruja- ¿De qué trata?

\- ¡Por Merlín, Malfoy! Es un clásico navideño. Historias de amor y desamor en la época más mágica del año.

\- Salazar… he purgado todos mis pecados esta noche, desde luego.

Vieron la película al principio en silencio. Draco la tenía abrazada por detrás y ella estaba amoldada entre sus piernas sintiéndose más segura y tranquila que nunca. Comentaron las escenas que se sucedían a pesar de que la serpiente tras ella carecía de tener humor inglés, ella se reía con ganas.

\- En serio, esta películas es una vergüenza para los hombres que se conforman en estar en la _friendzone._

\- ¿Nunca has estado en esa zona, Draco?- Preguntó llamándolo por su nombre la primera vez en toda la tarde.

\- La duda ofende, Granger- susurró en su oído- Sólo me hace falta tirar del cordoncito que ajusta estos horribles pantalones para introducir mi mano dentro y poner a prueba si vuelve a subirte la temperatura.

Hermione se ruborizó hasta las pestañas y miró hacia abajo, sabía que bajo la manta el slytherin había subido un poco su jersey y se dedicaba a acariciar su vientre dibujando círculos alrededor de su ombligo y como sus dedos se detenían justo en el elástico de su pijama gris. ¡Por Morgana!, odiaba que jugara con ella de esa forma.

\- Dime Hermione, ¿podrías considerarme un amigo mientras te acaricio aquí?- Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja logrando que dejase escapar un pequeño jadeo- ¿O por aquí?- Con la otra mano que tenía libre fue subiendo por sus costillas hasta rozar la tela de su sujetador, delineando con un dedo la forma de ellos y acariciando la piel expuesta en la unión de sus pechos.

La bruja apoyó la cabeza en la base del cuello de Malfoy, rendida por su toque mágico. Los labios de él se deslizaron por su ardiente mejilla hasta dar con la comisura de su boca.

La leona dejó de ronronear para rugir en euforia.

Sin tiempo a dejarle pensar giró sobre si misma y se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre el rubio que la miró asombrado pero que sonrió perversamente con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Ella lo besó como si la vida le fuera en ello y permitió que Draco hundiera su cálida lengua en ella y la apresara por la cintura con un brazo mientras con la otra mano la sujetaba por la nuca con inercia. Hermione le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos en un abrazado apasionado. Odiaba sus besos y no podía evitar pegarse a él con apremio. Sus jadeos llenaron el salón y hasta llamaron la atención de cierto felino que los observaba bajo el sillón que había frente a ellos.

Draco estiró de sus rizos hacia atrás exponiendo el cuello de la bruja para iniciar un húmedo recorrido con su lengua desde su mandíbula hasta su clavícula clavando los dientes en ella.

\- Odio que siempre te salgas con la tuya, Draco- Consiguió decir ahogando un gemido.

\- No me voy a salir con la mía esta noche, Hermione. No voy a aprovecharme de ti cuando necesitas recuperarte del todo- Susurró entre besos mordisqueando el hombro de ella- Necesito toda tu energía y voluntad para cuando te haga mía. No quiero hacerlo con un cadáver.

La bruja lo miró a los ojos y le pasó una mano por su pelo platinado.

\- Odio que seas tan considerado, Malfoy.

Un brillo de desafío cruzó sus pupilas negras y sin más miramientos se levantó del sofá cargando a la castaña a ahorcajadas que lo rodeó con sus piernas por la cintura. La manta cayó al suelo tras ellos y por poco vuelca la mesita de cristal al darle un golpe por la prisas por salir del salón dando un susto de muerte a Crookshanks.

\- Llévame a tu habitación y verás cuan considerado soy.

Hermione señaló la escaleras arriba justo en el instante que sonaba la música "Wherever you will go"- The Calling

 _"If I could, then I would; I´ll go wherever you will go. Way up high, or down low, I´ll go wherever you will go. Run away with my heart, run away with my hope, run away with my love..."_

 **¿Continuará….? ¿final abierto? Puedo reconsiderar hacer un Epílogo si a mis queridas dramionas les gustaría saber qué ocurre a la mañana siguiente.**

 **¡Mil gracias por vuestro cariño y apoyo!**

P.D: Si no habéis visto "Love Actually" por favor no dejéis pasar este maravilloso clásico del cine inglés.


	3. Chapter 3

**Epílogo.**

Hermione no pudo menos que sonreír cuando abrió los ojos tras un largo y reparador sueño. Apartó uno de los rizos de su cara para visualizar mejor en la penumbra de su dormitorio a la figura que dormía a su lado. Se incorporó un poco apoyándose sobre su mano para verlo mejor.

Resultaba curioso ver a Draco Malfoy con su siempre tenso y afilado rostro relajado, con la boca ligeramente entre abierta y despeinado.

Sintió la tentadora necesidad de darle un beso de buenos días para despertarlo pero reprimió su deseo. Nunca se había despertado con él y no sabía como iba a reaccionar al día siguiente.

Salió de la cama sigilosamente mientras un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al dejar el calor de sus mantas. Estaba en ropa interior solamente, así que alcanzó su bata para cubrirse con ella y entrar en baño que había al fondo del pasillo.

\- ¡Pero qué diablos…!- gritó sorprendida abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos frente al espejo del lavabo- ¡Será animal!

Se recogió el cabello con sus manos dejando libre su níveo cuello para contar tres moratones; dos en el lado derecho y uno cerca de su clavícula. Marcas de dientes se dibujaban en su piel rojiza. Bajó la mirada hacia su pecho cubierto con su sujetador de encaje rosa claro y encontró otro mordico de serpiente sobre la parte superior de su seno izquierdo. Con un bufido de disgusto, abrió su bata de un tirón arrojándola al suelo y casi se le desencaja la mandíbula al ver el rastro de pequeños moratones que se perdían hasta llegar casi al elástico de sus braguitas, a juego con su sujetador.

Cicatrices de pasión cubriendo su cuerpo. Y menos mal que no hubo sexo.

Se mordió el labio inferior y se sonrojó al recordar las caricias de Draco sobre ella. La había besado con tanta desesperación que menos mal que estaba la cama tras ella pues había perdido el equilibrio arrastrándolo con él. Cual serpiente se había deslizado por su cuerpo mientras la desnudaba lanzando muy lejos su pijama anti erótico hasta dejarla como estaba. Ella había hecho lo mismo con su carísimo traje hasta dejarlo en bóxer negros.

Oh si… esa boca había perforado y lamido su piel mientras ella clavaba las uñas en su espalda exigiéndole más.

Odiaba esa deliciosa tortura.

\- Granger, estás ardiendo- susurró lamiendo su ombligo.

Hermione arqueó su espalda y se retorció de placer por esa lengua que realizaba círculos acercándote cada vez más hacia…

\- ¡Enserio Granger, estás ardiendo!

\- Sabes que sí, arrogante imbécil- Dijo molesta cuando él se puso a su altura clavándole la mirada- ¿Por qué… te detienes?

Draco esbozó una perversa sonrisa ante la decepción de la castaña. Sin saberlo había inflado un poco más su ego. Sin decir nada más puso una mano sobre su frente y la retiró casi al instante contrariado.

\- Ardiendo en fiebre, Granger.

Se apartó de encima de ella y agarró las mantas hasta cubrirlo a ambos. Se tumbó a su lado y la estrechó por la cintura con fuerza. Ella se dejó abrazar y pegó su mejilla sobre su amplio y masculino hombro.

\- Había olvidado que la poción hervobitalizante tiene un efecto contrario cuando el paciente está excitado.

\- Tampoco estaba tan excitada…

Una carcajada, propia del peor de los villanos, hizo que Hermione se sonrojara hasta casi ponerse púrpura. Le propinó un golpe sobre su pecho desnudo que no dejaba de temblar por su incontrolable risa.

\- Nunca has sabido mentir, Hermione.

 _Toc, toc_

Hermione volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó ese golpeteo en la puerta entreabierta del baño. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, esta se abrió y la imponente figura de Malfoy apareció tras ella. Semidesnudo, con un aspecto salvaje mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello despeinado y recorriendo la mirada cual depredador antes de lanzarse sobre su presa.

\- ¿Rosa?, anoche no pude darme cuenta con la oscuridad.

Ella era de naturaleza pudorosa así que se cruzó de brazos ocultando parte de sus pechos provocando una nueva y engreída sonrisa por su parte.

\- Malfoy, recuérdame que nunca debo permitir que te vayas a la cama sin cenar como lo haría un rey.

Ese comentario le hizo alzar una perpleja ceja.

\- ¿Tú me has visto?- continuó- parezco un dálmata con estos moratones.

\- Entiendo- siseó acercándose a ella- me gusta marcar lo que es mío.

\- ¿Tuyo?, no he firmado ningún documento en el que afirme que soy de tu propiedad.

\- Pero lo vas a ser, Granger- colocó una mano sobre su frente- Parece que estás mejor.

\- Me siento mucho mejor, gracias. ¿Quieres un café?- Preguntó incómoda ante la cercanía del rubio y desconocer sus intenciones.

\- No, quizás en unas horas.

Sin más dilación la levantó en brazos y se transportó mágicamente a su dormitorio, concretamente encima de su cama y más específicamente él sobre ella.

Su apremiante boca la obligó a abrir la suya dejando escapar un jadeo cuando Draco introdujo la lengua que se retorció con la de ella. Ahí estaba su ansiado beso de buenos días.

Hermione comenzó a temblar como una hoja pero no por el frío sino por el descontrol de emociones que se arremolinaban en su vientre.

\- ¿Tienes idea de cuánto he deseado esto, Hermione?- preguntó mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ella gimió cuando introdujo una mano tras ella desabrochando su sujetador. Sus largos dedos recorrieron esa piel tan sensible cuyas cumbres sonrosadas se erizaron por su tacto.

Draco volvió a besarla mientras pellizcaba sus pezones con los dedos. Esa boca era tan exigente y persuasiva como el dueño. Hermione le rodeó la cintura con las piernas apretando su sexo contra el suyo abultado bajos sus bóxer.

\- Odio desearte con tanta locura- Dijo Draco deslizando sus labios hasta su pecho atrapando un pezón entre los dientes.

\- Y yo odio todo lo que haces con esa boca- Logró ahogando un gemido.

El slytherin rió entre dientes y continuó lamiendo y mordisqueando sus pechos. Su mano izquierda se abrió paso entre sus piernas y se introdujo dentro de ella.

 _Tan cálida y tan húmeda._

Hermione ardía en placer tensando los músculos de su vientre y caderas mientras el deslizaba dos dedos en su interior. No podía quedarse quieta mientras él la torturaba así que hizo lo mismo agarrando su miembro tan largo y erecto y comenzó a masajearlo.

Draco siseó de placer y volvió a besarla con pasión. Tuvo que admitir que la leona sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

 _Sabelotodo de Granger._

Con la mano que le quedaba libre, deslizó su inservible y húmeda ropa interior por sus piernas que volvieron a abrirse para recibirlo. Ella hizo lo mismo bajando sus bóxer y ambas prendas se unieron a la moqueta del dormitorio.

\- Ahora vas a ser mía.

La penetró de una sola estocada y Hermione gritó ante su efusiva invasión. Una sensación tan abrumadora que la sobrecogió y devolvió el beso a su amante con fervor. Necesitaba más, mucho más y comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras mientras él empujaba suavemente dentro de ella.

\- Ah… Draco- gimió entre besos.

Sus embestidas fueron aumentando sin piedad, cada vez más deprisa y a un ritmo implacable. Se deshizo del agarre de Hermione y sujetó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza en una postura dominante. Sus ojos plateados estaban nublados de deseo y perforaban los oscuros de ella perdidos en la lujuria.

\- Avísame cuando vayas a llegar- susurró sin aliento.

Ella asintió mordiéndose su labio inferior. No hizo fuerza para liberarse de su agarre. No podía explicar la sensación de verse tan sometida por Malfoy.

Tan irremediablemente suya.

\- ¡Draco… oh por favor!- gimió haciéndole entender que estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax.

Pero él no se detiene, sigue poseyéndola exquisitamente hasta que algo explota entre ellos. Como romperse en mil pedazos de pura y decadente agonía. Sintieron como sus cuerpos convulsionaban bajo los estragos del orgasmo y Draco se dejó caer sobre ella liberándola por fin para poder abrazarlo por la espalda. Sus cuerpos estaban perlados en sudor y las sábanas se pegaban a ellos, pero nada de eso importaba.

\- Draco ha sido increíble...- Dijo Hermione respirando con dificultad.

\- Lo sé- besó su clavícula ascendiendo lentamente por su cuello- No podías esperar menos de mi.

\- Serpiente engreída- sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Volvió a besarla delineando con su lengua los labios de la bruja.

\- Vas a tener que acostumbrarte al encanto de esta "serpiente engreída" para siempre, Hermione- Dijo contra sus labios- ¿sigue en pie ese café?

 **Fin**.

 **Ahora si que si, final de este two-shots" con un regalito al final.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios y espero que hayáis disfrutado hasta el final!**

 **P.D: Quien quiera puede echarle un vistazo al Long-fic que estoy escribiendo "El secreto de las Morgan"**


End file.
